Zero lost warrior is he realy back?
by Velis
Summary: this is a fic about what it would be like if Omega got rebuilt by the risistance, and if Zero surrved ragnorok's chrash land on Earth. but be warned the frist chapter is in the dark, but it will be retold around the time that Zero returns to the Resitance
1. Awakening: is it realy true?

"I'm almost done…"

"Dr. they're almost at the barricade, we can't hold out much longer!"

"Don't worry, I only need 10 more minutes"

"If only Zero were still here…"

"You can hold"

"Okay Dr."

"Good, now help me please"

"Okay, but one question, why him?"

"Because you saw how he fought Zero, If we can change his heart, we might still be able to continue operations…"

"If being the operative word"

"Don't worry ever thing will be fine"

"MA'AM!"

"What solider?

"

"They started to pull out witch can only mean-"

"More and tougher trouble…"

"Yes…"

"There done"

"Can we activate him now?"

"Unfortunately not…"

"why not!?"

"because activation takes 3 hours"

"great were all doomed"

"no"

"who?"

*slowly gets off of the lab chair* "no one dies by my account"

"it actually worked…"

"did you think other wise?"

"no, no I didn't but you never know"

"you thought I would go rabid and kill every one"

"considering how sadistic you were in your past life, yes"

"why does that not surprise me?" *walks out of the lab*

"where are you going?"

"to help" *exits*

"you actually did it, you changed his, of all possible Repliods, you changed his heart"

"I can't believe it either, if only Zero were here for this"

"were doomed!"

"stand strong solider! We'll get through this!"

"how long do you estimate we have left sarge?"

"a couple of minutes"

"so not long then?"

"pretty much"

*then something zooms straight over their heads*

"what the?"

*chances a glance* "oh my god…"

"what sarge?"

"they're all dead…"

*somewhere else in the base* "to easy doesn't he have anything else to send at me?" *as if on queue a golem drops to the ground* "still far to easy" slashes, mutilates, and utterly destroy the golem 1sec flat* "still to easy, oh and Fefnir, you can come out now"

"how did you know I was there?"

"my sensors were upgraded"

"interesting… mind for a spar?"

"you could never beat me"

"oh yeah?"

"you saw what I did to that Golem right?"

"yeah, so?"

"I was holding back"

"hehe, you always hold back and that's how Zero always won"

"humph, that would be funny, if only that weren't true…"

"you know he probably could have beaten you even at full power"

"with the Dark Elf, yes in his own body, no"

"humph, to much talk, they're back" *points to a squad of drop ships*

"good luck"

"I thought you wanted a spar?"

"I do, with you, not mindless drones"

"sounds like you"

"it sounds like you have Zero's attitude"

"maybe" *proceeds toward the drop ships*

"can you walk any slower?"

"yes"

"how did they get so many troops?"

"how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"be quiet both of you! Just choose your targets and shoot!"

"sir!"

"what now?"

"new target on radar! Its friendly!"

"maybe…"

~FB~

"how did they suddenly die sarge?"

"I don't know, but what ever did it is friendly"

"how can you tell it friendly sarge?"

"we were in its path, however; it didn't attack us"

"hmm… sound's good to me"

~EFB~

*then as if all had fate had come true in the blink of an eye, every drone, every drop ship, and every gun ship were destroyed*

"it's a miracle sarge…"

"no its him" *points to the huge cloud of dust*

*as if on queue a Reploid walked out of the smoke the frist thing they saw was a large light green energy blade, then a white coated Reploid came out completely*

"the project worked"

CLIFFHANGER


	2. New trainees and the reploid reviled

~At an unknown location

"Where am I?" I asked my self as I floated aimlessly in the middle of the white mass where I had been for the past 45,000 hours, then out of nowhere things started forming around and I was lying on what looked like a repair module, but a very old one.

"Your in my repair shop" a voice said to me kindly

I managed to turn my head and look towards the voice, what I saw was an old man with white hair, and a white beard. "Who are you?" I was able to ask.

"My name is no importance right now, the only thing I'm doing is repairing your body" the voice said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, the world still need's you," it responded

"But…" I asked

"Rest now" it said

~In an open training field~

"Any idea what the commander has planned?" I asked walking by several firing ranges

"How am I supposed to know?" my spotter replied

In case your wondering my name is Velis Sky, I'm human, I have a dark blond hair which is short in back but with bangs in front and blue eyes, I'm about 5ft 8' and I signed up for the resistance as sniper.

My spotter, a human female with blue hair that's long in back and red eyes, whose about 5ft 4'. She signed up as an assault troop but got stuck as my spotter instead. Oh and her name is Flareterra Inverse, but most people just call her Flare.

"Ya know… your not supposed to have that rifle," I said pointing at her weapon

"Hey you never know when you'll need a fully automatic rifle" Flare responded

"*Sigh* your one of a kind you know that Flare?" I said getting into position

"Yup" she replied

~At the resistance base~

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"For the 4th time yes I'm sure we can trust him"

"But Dr. you must admit we're taking a big risk with him"

"I know Cerveau but I'd rather have him than no one"

"If you say so Dr." Cerveau replied

"Is it really he? The one who fought Zero those many a year ago?" a resistance solider asked

"Yes it's really him… Omega…"

~Back at the training grounds

Inside of a virtual simulator~

~Velis Pov~

"Well here comes the next group," I said to Flare

"Yup" she replied "their 1.5 klicks out"

"I'll let them get a bit closer," I said keeping my eye on them

"What ever you say…" Flare responded

~Resistance solider Pov~

"So now we need to find the trainee's right?" I asked the rest of my squad proceeding toward a safe looking hill

"That's what the Commander said" one of my squad mates replied

Once we were within 500m of the hill we suddenly came under sniper fire and due to the lack of cover the sniper picked us off like flies

~Velis Pov~

"So how many squads are that now?" I asked flare who was keeping track

"That was number 11" she replied

"And we have to spend how much more time do we have too spend in this simulator?" I asked

"30 seconds" she replied

"Hmmm so that was the last of 'em" I finished just as I started to feel my actual body again

~Inside of the mobile command center~

"Solider, get me data on that sniper and his partner" I asked

"Yes sir" he replied, "they are… PFC Velis Sky, and PFC Flareterra Inverse" he stated

"Interesting… I don't think I've seen a trainee that good since… hehe…"

"What commander?" he asked

"Nothing back to work" I replied

"Whatever you say Commander Harpuia" he responded


End file.
